A Girl and Her Lamb
by Carolynne3
Summary: This story is basicly about how I discovered that I was a half-blood and my life since then. This story connects to "Heros Saber" and "How'd i come to get here" written by Sean Son of Athena, so reading those would be great.


A Girl and Her Lamb

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

_**I fully recommend you read Sean Son of Athena and Lexie Daughter of Athena's stories because they all will tie in together at one point or another.**_

Just a word of warning: if you think you may be like me or any other half-blood described in this story, I encourage you to close the browser and refrain from reading on. Someone or something will most likely try to find and make an effort to...Well... Paint the town red...Mostly with your entrails... If not, you're safe and this is just a "fictional" story for your entertainment.

The sun was shining on a damp winter day in San Miguel California. The grass was lush, green and covered in dew from a storm that had past by the day before. The warm rich winter sunlight was slowly turning the dew into damp vapor, making everyone in my P.E. Class miserable. I however was relaxing in the shade of the handball wall in the playground of my middle school (my 7th grade year) when my best friend Cole came running up to me.

"Carolynne! Mrs. Rogers said if you don't come back to class immediately that she is going to write you a detention!" He was trying to half scold half scare me, I wasn't going to go back.

"Cole, you should know by now that I hate P.E. and that I never ever get detention." I laid back against the wall and took some hard candy out of a make-shift pocket in my P.E. shorts.

"She said if you refused the detention then she would make sure you would be expelled from school!" I sighed heavily but after class I received my detention slip and when school ended I made my way to the detention hall next to the gym.

When I entered I found that not only Cole was sitting there but Josh the school bully was too... Great... Apparently from what Cole told me they had gotten into a fight at lunch when Josh pushed him into a trashcan. What a jerk.. Josh was always getting into trouble and going to detention. He picked on everyone, but more so on me. Consistently he ruined my nice clothes with any sauce or condiment the cafeteria served with lunch. Surprisingly enough most of detention was going on peacefully until the teacher watching us had to leave for a meeting with the vise principal.

She walked out, the door shut softly and all was quiet... Cole moved to sit next to me and soon after Josh came up to us, his chubby fists clenched tightly. At first I was trying to ignore him but when he slammed a book of "Ancient Greek Mythology" onto my desk it was hard to continue to do so. He smirked at me intimidatingly showing his disgusting rotting teeth and pursued to open the book to a short chapter on monsters.

"Look here. Read." He demanded to me when I tried to continue to ignoring him. He pointed to the description of the Cyclops.

"Read!" He yelled again spitting on my face a little. So I did, poor boy couldn't read by himself either way.

"Cyclops; in Greek mythology, was a member of a primordial race of giants, known for eating humans, each with a single eye in the middle..of...his..forehead..." I trailed off in shock as to what was happening right there before my eyes.

Josh had doubled in size, his cloths were ripping from parts of his body, then when I could finally see his over-grown face... There it was, a single eye, just like the myth.. Or was it a myth? Either way I could barely breath from the shock all I could do was stare as his enlarged fist was about to come down on me. I thought then, at that very moment that I would be crushed beneath Josh's hand. My life had even passed before my eyes, I had not yet gotten to live the life I wanted in fact my life had been boring up till this moment. Just before I had a chance to look up again at certain doom Cole became my savior, he shoved my whole desk out of the way. My desk and I toppled over and crashed into the bookshelf. My head hit the metal with the most force, I was bleeding moderately well from the wound it created and my vision was blurring and fading. The last thing I saw was Cole somehow attacking Josh and winning, then the room filled with gold dust just as I lost consciousness.

When I awakened I was in my house, on the couch with a pillow, blanket and bandages around my head. I sat up a bit and looked around, my family was gone, and sitting in the chair next to me was Cole. He looked both worried and relieved, although I was happy to see he was alright I quickly became shocked when I noticed his lower goat half.

"What the hell are you people?!", I yelled terrified when I backed myself into a corner trying not to hyperventilate.

"Its alright Carolynne, I'll explain everything", after a long conversation and almost a thousand questions answered we were packing my bag to travel to Long Island.

"So let me get this strait, my mother isn't dead but she is a goddess. So then I'm a half god-"

"Half-blood", he corrected.

"Okay... Half-blood.. So now because its too dangerous for me to live here you have to take me to some half god-"

"Half-Blood"

"Whatever!.. Half-blood! Camp?"

"That's right Carolynne", he smiled, I grunted, I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go to some place where I knew no one and couldn't be with my brother. Never the less I was packing my things to go...

I grabbed a medium sized suit case from my dads room and hauled it into mine. I threw in every pair of undies, socks, pants, every last bra and the two pair of running shoes I had in my closet. Which was barely enough to fill it. Cole had told me I'd only need to pack a weeks worth of shirts because the camp supplied T-shirts for everyone during the summer. Then I packed my essentials into the front pocket, all of the bathroom supplies like my toothbrush and things like that, but what took up 75% of the space was my make-up and hair gel. When we finished packing Cole wheeled out my suitcase to the yard.

"Come on Carolynne, its time to go", his voice was sweet and holding the door open for me was nice too but... I just loathed the idea of leaving my brother alone with our "dad" and I despised the idea of leaving all my friends behind. I couldn't do it.. I ran back into my room tears running down my face, Cole found me under the covers of my bed clinging to a stuffed lamb toy I had owned since I was born. He would have been found dead that day if he had tried to take her from me because she would be all I have for a long time. He calmed me down and got me to come outside with him to wait for our ride. I wonder how were gonna get there?...

Cole had told me the best part about me living in the middle of no where was the creatures that lived all around me. I disagree that opinion... Before we left he told me to grab an apple from the fruit bowl in my house, so I did. He then took me on a hike high up into one of the hills where no people have ever been before, or so it looked. We walked into a clearing and there it was, the most beautiful creatures I've seen thus far. Cole was telling me how he rode one up here from the camp before he started going to school with me. He whistled and the very same one came galloping up to us. It was a Paint.. My very favorite breed, she was so perfect and the best part was her wings. We were going to ride to camp on a Pegasus! I was ecstatic, I jumped for joy and proceeded to walk up to her the way you were supposed to approach a horse. Cole helped me onto her and he got on in front of me. We galloped a bit of distance, gained speed then took of in flight. Oh god I was terrified of heights...

"So you never told me what you are" I said extra loudly because the wind was strong making it hard to hear anything.

"I'm a satyr, and the monster that attacked you was a cyclopes" He replied equally loud.

"Well I knew that part.. " He stopped.. Thought for a moment then quit talking, I'm guessing he was trying to focus on getting to camp safely. We went the rest of the way in silence.

_**So guys, any sort of reviews would be great since this is the first chapter of my very first fan fiction. Again this story will tie into Lexie and Sean's stories so reading those will be helpful :3**_


End file.
